regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
La Barra Fija/Transcripción
Doblaje Transcripción # Esta transcripción está completa. '' 'El episodio comienza en alguna parte del Parque, mostrando a Benson con Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Papaleta, Fantasmín y Musculoso.' *Benson: Muy bien, todo mundo. Desafortunadamente el Gobierno implantó una nueva ley. A partir de hoy los empleados deberán pasar una prueba de condición física anual para conservar su empleo. ''(Los empleados se quejan, mostrando su descontento) *Benson: Lo sé, lo sé. Esto me molesta tanto como a ustedes así que hagámoslo de una vez para seguir con el trabajo. (Afirman quejándose) > Comienza un flashback en el que los ejercicios que realizan los trabajadores del Parque, mientras Benson anota las estadísticas de su rendimiento. '' *Benson: Muy bien chicos, ultima parte de la prueba. A la barra y nos vamos de aquí. : ''(Papaleta logra pasar la prueba) *Rigby: Amigo esa prueba está bien papitas. *Mordecai: Verdad que si que perdida de tiempo. *Rigby: Quieres jugar videojuegos despues de esto? *Mordecai: Siii, si quiero! *Benson: Mordecai, Rigby!'' (Los demás ya habían terminado el ejercicio)'' Dejen de hablar y concéntrense en la barra. *Mordecai: Te veo al otro lado mapache. (Mordecai sube la barra y logra el ejercicio) ''Bum! ''(Los demás lo felicitan) *Rigby: Es hora de subir a la barra y demostrarles lo que hace un verdadero hombre. (Rigby salta y se adueña de la barra, pero no puede subir para hacer una dominada. Los demás lo miran) (A Musculoso que le hace woob woob woob wooob wooooob) Cállate! *Mordecai: Basta amigo, deja de hacer tonterías haz la dominada ya! *Rigby: Eso trato (Sigue haciendo fuerza para subir pero no puede y se cae en un intento) *Musculoso: (Se ríe) Hermano, no puedes hacer un solo ejercicio en la barra? *Rigby: Claro que puedo, Es solo que me distraes con tu tonto ruido. *Musculoso: Oooh así que el ruido tiene la culpa de que no hagas el ejercicio eso es? *Rigby: (Empuja a Musculoso) Si si por tu tonto ruido. *Musculoso: Bien hazlo de nuevo. *Rigby: Pero no quiero que hagas ruido. *Musculoso: No lo haré, lo prometo. (Cuando Rigby sube) Wob, wob wob wooob. (Rigby cae. Musculoso se ríe) *Benson: Basta Musculoso. Vamos Rigby, sube a la barra. > Rigby sube y trata de hacer la dominada mientras grita. *Papaleta: Oh pero que vergüenza. *Mordecai: Ya hazlo. : (Rigby sigue intentando pero no lo logra, y se rinde. Luego sale de la barra) *Musculoso: (Se ríe) Oh vaya, no puedes hacer ni un solo ejercicio. *Benson: Lo siento Rigby, pero no puedo darte una nota aprobatoria. Si no logras subir a la barra para el fín del semana, tendré que despedirte. > Todos se van, excepto Rigby. *Rigby: Pero... Es que estaba muy cansado. Podré hacerlo despues, ya veran... En la casa de Papaleta, Rigby juega videojuegos. *Rigby (Fuera de escena): Hora de calentar con Clases de Gimnasia. Porque saben que es mejor que la realidad. (Rigby juega a hacer dominadas. Luego llega Mordecai) *Mordecai: Oye que estás haciendo? *Rigby: Que parece que hago? Estoy entrenando. *Mordecai: Eso es igual a hacer nada *Rigby: Si no hago nada entonces por qué estoy sudando como marrano? *Mordecai: Ah nose, Quisa porque no tienes condición física? *Rigby: Crees que no tengo condición física? (Rigby sigue jugando y gana. La pantalla dice Excellent Job -Excelente trabajo-) Ooooooh (La pantalla dice Carbo-load Now -Coma carbohidratos ahora-, y Rigby come varias papas) Carbohidratos! (Con la boca llena) *''Mordecai: Rigby! Tienes que tomar todo esto en serio. *Rigby: Ay debo tomarlo en serio? Esto es lo bastante serio para tí? (Por radio) Benson estoy listo para la barra fija. 'En la barra, con los demás empleados del parque...' *Benson: De acuerdo, terminemos ya con esto. *Rigby: Para esto me he entrenado! Debiluchos. ''(Sube a la barra) '' *Rigby: ... *Benson: Y bien? *Rigby: Ya voy! ''(Benson, Skips y Papaleta se rien) '' *Skips: Ajaja pero que- ridículo! ''(Rigby sigue esforzandose) '' *Mordecai: Ya Rigby solo sube, tu puedes. : ''(Rigby intenta, pero no lo logra y cae). *Benson: Tienes hasta el viernes. En la Cafetería... *Eileen: (Aparece) ''Hola Rigby, te pasa algo? *Rigby: ''(Toma un sorbo de café) ''No, estoy bien. *Eileen: Estas molesto porque si no dominas la barra fija te despedirán? *Rigby: Qué? Quién te lo dijo? *Eileen: Musculoso estuvo aquí en la mañana. Estuvo viendo boletos para verte fallar. (Se ve un anuncio con la imagen de Rigby que dice Come See The Weakest man in the World -Ven a ver al tipo más débil del Mundo-)'' *Rigby: Ayy tal vez tenga razon. No puedo creer que voy a perder mi trabajo por eso. *Eileen: Sabes? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, yo fui una gran animadora en preparatoria. *Rigby: Ay gracias Eileen, pero necesitaré más que ánimo para la barra fija. : (Eileen se queda pensando. Luego le muestra sus movimientos a Rigby, agarrando una silla y subiendo a los caños del techo de la Cafetería, haciendo el ejercicio varias veces con facilidad. Luego baja y le sirve café a Rigby, que se quedó boquiabierta) *Eileen: Entrenamos al final de mi turno. En la cafetería de noche, Eileen cierra la cafetería. Luego va con Rigby, que está arriba de una silla a punto de adueñarse de la barra. *Eileen: Bien, intentalo. *Rigby:'' (Salta hacia la barra y trata de hacer la dominada pero no puede) Ahhhh Ayy es muy dificil. *Eileen: Creo que ya veo el problema. No estás visualizando tu propio exito. *Rigby: Eh!? *Eileen: Necesitas verlo. Cierra los ojos. ''(Rigby los cierra) Ahora visualízate subiendo en la barra. (Despues de un momento Rigby los abre) '' *Rigby: No puedo. *Eileen: Vamos, ni siquiera lo intentas. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en serio. Que ves ahora? *Rigby: (Cierra y abre los ojos)'' Un sandwich de queso asado. *Eileen: Bien, de acuerdo. Imagina ese sandwich. Ahora imagina tu meta: Subiendo en la barra. Puedes verlo? : (Rigby cierra los ojos. En la escena muestra lo que imagina Rigby. Muestra al sandwich de queso asado dando vueltas. Luego muestra al jugador del videojuego de Clases de Gimnasia que jugaba Rigby anteriormente. También muestra a Musculoso burlándose de él) *Musculoso:'' (En su imaginación) Wob wob wo- ''(Rigby lo golpea) Oye que mal hermano. *Eileen (Con una voz como desde el aire): Dominando la barra, puedes verla?'' (Su mano que golpeó a Musculoso se convierte en una barra que Rigby en su imaginación logra dominarla) '' *Rigby: (Haciendo un esfuerzo) ''Mira. Ya casi... (No puede más y cae) Ayy, casi lo logro. *Eileen: Claro que lo harás. ''> La escena muestra el inicio y desarrolo de como Eileen entrena a Rigby con varios métodos. '' #''Se ponen ropa de entrenamiento. Eileen prepara su silbato. #''Eileen prepara una bebida para Rigby que contiene solamente huevos.'' #''Eileen y Rigby practican con una barra, viendo que hacen dominadas facilmente, pero cuando la escena se aleja se ve que es una barra desprendida. '' #''Eileen prepara un aparato de ejercicio para manos, que luego se lo da a Rigby y él se golpea la cara.'' #''En otro intento, Rigby trata de subir la barra, pero todavía no lo logra. '' #''Rigby golpea carnes colgadas de un congelador. Un carnicero lo felicita y le pasa otro, haciendo que golpeara a Rigby.'' #''Rigby prepara sus brazos subiendo masas pasteleras en lugares más altos. '' #''Eileen y Rigby juegan al juego de las dominadas, en la que al final Eileen le gana.'' > Todavía en la cafetería... '' *Eileen: Vamos Rigby, se nos acaba el tiempo. Tu puedes hacerlo. *Rigby: Puedo hacerlo. *Eileen: Una dominada, una dominada! *Rigby: Solo Una! Haaaaa (Intenta subir pero no puede) ''Ahh, ay. (Se rinde y tira su gorro) Ayy no vale la pena! Nunca podré hacerlo. ''(Sale corriendo de la Cafetería) *Eileen: Rigby! Espera Rigby! (De pie en la entrada de café, Rigby ya se había ido) Yo se que puedes hacerlo... > En una peatonal... *Rigby: Es patético. Patético examen del Gobierno. Patéticos brazos. Por qué me es tan dificil? : (Se detiene frente a una tienda con la luz y televisor encendidas) *Hombre de Publicidad: Se siente debil? Se siente patético? Si está viendo la televisión es probable. Suertudo, este es un anuncio que puede salvarlo. Si quiere músculos grandes, pero odia el ejercicio, entonces necesita El Russo. *Rigby: Sí, así es. El Russo - Propaganda - 1.png|El Russo El Russo - Propaganda - 2.png|Es una electroterapia que golpea sus músculos para hacerlo crecer. El Russo - Propaganda - 3.png|Sin esfuerzo físico. El Russo - Propaganda - 4.png|Solo enciendalo, y será más fuerte en segundos. El Russo - Propaganda - 5.png|Momentos despues... El Russo - Propaganda - 6.png El Russo - Propaganda - 7.png El Russo - Propaganda - 8.png|Momentos despues... El Russo - Propaganda - 9.png El Russo - Propaganda - 10.png El Russo - Propaganda - 11.png|Momentos despues... El Russo - Propaganda - 14.png El Russo - Propaganda - 12.png|Gracias El Russo El Russo - Propaganda - 13.png *Hombre de Publicidad: (La escena muestra el funcionamiento de El Russo con el fondo del intro del programa) ''El Russo es una electroterapia que golpea sus musculos para hacerlos crecer, sin esfuerzo físico. Solo enciéndalo, y será más fuerte en segundos. : ''(Aparecen varias personas que utilizan El Russo y que luego de unos minutos ya tienen músculos, pero en medio se encuentra un flash que dice Söme Time Later -Momentos después-) (Vea Presentación) *3° Probador de El Russo:'' (Sale de un baño)'' Gracias El Russo (Rompe una silla con facilidad) *Rigby: Ohh si, eso es exactamente lo que necesito. > Ya en la casa de Papaleta, Rigby coloca el equipo de El Russo sobre la mesa. *Rigby: (Leyendo) No opere a El Russo por más de 10 minutos al día... (Tira la hoja de instrucciones y suspira fuerte) ''Quiero ser extra fuerte así que lo usaré solo once minutos. (Se pone los electro-cables de El Russo y ajusta el tiempo de movimiento a 11) Será mejor que esos tontos compren sus boletos para que me vean mañana. Hm Hm, hm. (Se sienta y enciende la tele, ademas de agarrar y comer unas papas) *Rigby: ''(Con la boca llena) Gracias El Russo. ''(Se duerme con El Russo en funcionamiento). '' ''> Al día siguiente, los empleados del Parque y Eileen están esperando a Rigby cerca de la Barra Fija. '' *Benson: Donde rayos está Rigby? Estamos en el límite del tiempo! *Papaleta: Tal vez los nervios lo vencieron. *Mordecai: No, él vendrá. *Musculoso: Más le vale, porque mucha gente pagó para ver su intento fallido. (La escena muestra a las personas que pagaron la entrada para ver a Rigby) ''Quiero recordarles que no hay devoluciones por evento cancelado. : ''(Esas personas se quejan) '' *Eileen: Esto es muy raro. Rigby entrenó duro para esto, no pudo darse por vencido. Iré a buscarlo. : ''(Eileen entra a la casa de Papaleta) '' *Eileen: Rigby? Oh ahí estas. Tienes que- AAAAAAHH! *Rigby: (Se despierta) Ah-hhhhhh ''(Es visto con grandes músculos en sus brazos y torso, pero no en sus manos y piernas) ''Funcionó! *Eileen: Pero qué hiciste? *Rigby: Usé El Russo para estar fuerte. Mira mis ti-tis (Mueve sus pectorales)'' Ahora a probar mi fuerza con esa barra'' (Trata de levantarse, pero el sofa se rompe) Ahh? ''(Rompe la mesa y a El Russo) ''Mis músculos están pesados, no puedo levantarme. *Eileen: Oh Rigby, no hay atajos para tener condición física. *Rigby: No perderé mi trabajo. Ahhhh ''(Trata de levantarse,pero no puede, y rompe más la mesa y el sofá) No, no, NO! Ahh... *Eileen: Vamos, aún puedes hacerlo. (Hace fuerza para levantarlo) *Rigby: No vale la pena. *Eileen: Claro que sí, aún hay tiempo. Haz lo que te digo, cierra los ojos'' (Rigby lo cierra)'' Ahora imagina esa barra fija. Puedes verla? *Rigby'' (Fuera de escena): (En su imaginación se puede ver la barra saliendo de una niebla) La veo, puedo ver la barra. *Eileen ''(Fuera de escena): Entonces vé y hazlo! *Rigby: (Abre los ojos) ''Y-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH (Camina con sus brazos, mientras rompe el piso de la casa de Papaleta) '' *Eileen: Lo estás logrando, usa tus brazos.'' (Rigby rompe la manija de la escalera) Sigue así, eso es. ''> Rigby sale de la casa y Eileen corre con él hacia la barra. '' *Benson: Demasiado tarde. ''(La escena muestra el cronómetro, luego Benson ve a Eileen corriendo con Rigby gigante) Que es eso? (Los demás se preguntan) *Mordecai: Es Rigby! : (Rigby corre con sus brazos mientras grita y llega a la barra fija) '' *Benson: Solo te quedan 30 segundos! *Voz desconocida: (Mientras el público lo alienta) Muy bien Rigby, muy bien, bien hecho! : ''(Rigby sube la barra por su soporte derecho, pero el suelo se agrieta, y al llegar a intentar subir la barra, el suelo hace un agujero y Rigby cae varios metros. La barra cae pero sigue firme en la superficie. Eileen lo mira por ese agujero donde cayo y Rigby hace gemidos de dolor) *Eileen: Rigby! *Rigby: Auuuuuch-auuuuuch... *Eileen: Tienes 15 segundos para subir aquí y hacer la dominada. *Rigby: 15 segundos? (Golpea la tierra-pared del agujero, y utiliza este movimiento para subir a la superficie) ''Aja si, sii. Siii. Pero la barra está en medio, asi que intenta hacer la dominada, y lo logra) *Benson: Tiempo! ''(Ruido de cronometro. La escena lo muestra. Fantasmín y Mordecai, los demás empleados y el público se alegran) '' *Skips: Bien hecho-! *Eileen: Bravo Rigby! *Benson: Lo hiciste Rigby, puedes seguir en el Parque. (Rigby sube y se relaja)'' ''> Minutos despues... Rigby está a punto de ser llevado por un ambulancia. Los empleados del Parque están con él. Eileen llega y Mordecai se aleja. *Eileen: Rigby! (Aparece) ''Rigby estuviste fantástico. *Rigby: Gracias Eileen, no lo hubiera logrado sin tí. Te abrazaría pero creo que será mejor cuando me desinflen. No quiero romperte la columna. *Eileen: ''(Se saca sus anteojos) ''Tomaré el riesgo. ''(Los dos se abrazan. Del dolor empieza a llorar) ''Ay, valió la pena. 'Fín del Episodio.''' Categoría:Transcripciones